


Pythagoras

by reachwillswiiiiits



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Both Soushi and Mori likes Sora, Healthy schoolboys, M/M, Mori is angsty, Multi, Nozomu and Ren are my babies yay, Sora being Sora is a dummy, Sora is just Sora, Soushi is trying his best, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachwillswiiiiits/pseuds/reachwillswiiiiits
Summary: They had fallen for the same boy under the same blue sky.((Title is not related I just used whatever came up in my mind when I think of a triangle))
Relationships: Arihara Morihito/Oohara Sora, Kagurazaka Soushi/Oohara Sora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t hard at all for someone as attentive as Soushi to notice that Morihito has had a crush on Sora since first year of highschool.

From how Morihito confessed that he was a big fan of Sora on the first day of school, to how his ears turn slightly red whenever Sora jumps in to give him a hug, even to how he would agree with Sora despite whatever nonsense he spits out from his mouth.

“You dote on Sora too much” is just a nicer and subtler way to say it.

Soushi knows it well; Morihito has completely fallen for Sora.

It wasn’t hard at all either, to understand why.

Sora has got a lovely smile. The kind of smile that whacks you in your heart and cheers you up and gets you to smile along.

Sora has got a bright personality. A little unreasonable and childish at times, but not having him around feels like a gloomy day where the sun isn’t out and you aren’t sure if an umbrella is needed as you look up at the grey, dull sky.

Sora is cute. Just… cute. He’s not particularly good looking for a highschool boy, neither is he pretty or girly like how Ren is, but he’s adorable with his slightly chubby cheeks, eyes that squints tight when he smiles wide, not to mention his height—Ah, not something he’s proud of, but you got to admit that every male student in class who has gotten a hug from Sora before has felt their heart skip a beat at warmth from the small feminine frame, before they realize it’s just Sora- and not a cute girl standing at height lesser than 170cm.

Soushi understands it well, because it is exactly why he has fallen for Ohara Sora as well.

* * *

“I have… something to ask you about.”

“Hm?”

“Do you… happen to like Sora?”

Soushi stops his pen and looks away to the corner, before looking up at Morihito.

“What makes you think so?”

“The day where we were talking about girlfriends and relationships? Do you remember? You got mad at Sora and it got a little awkward.”

Soushi remembers: _A bunch of the boys were joking about how Sora would never find a girlfriend with his height and small build._

_“At least I still have Mori!”_

_“Aww? What about Soushi? You don’t want him?”_

_“Huh? Why would I want Soushi? Looking at his face annoys me!” Sora pouts_

_He knows well that Sora was just being childish as usual with his “Good-looking people annoys me!” “Except Mori, because Mori is nice” tantrum and he would have just ignored it like he always did._

_But he didn’t, instead Soushi slammed his pen down onto the table and glared back at the redhead,_

_“Well it’s not like I want to see your face everyday either”_

_It was silent amongst the boys but Soushi swore he almost heard Sora go “Huh?” in his mind._

_He didn’t mean to, really. It was something extremely petty to get angry at, but Soushi has had a horrible start to his day after waking up from a wet dream about the shorter boy. Seriously, how old is he? To be having a wet dream about his childhood friend in a cute maid outfit asking him “You don’t want me to serve you?” is not something Kagurazaka Soushi(and us) would expect himself to do. But sadly, he did. It annoyed him. And Sora saying things like that annoyed him further and he uncharacteristically snapped._

“It’s just… I was wondering if you were upset that Sora chose me over you? Then I thought, Soushi wouldn’t be as petty as that… unless….”

“Unless I think of Sora as more than just a friend?”

“Yeah.”

Soushi is a bad liar (quotes Sora), and he knows it well himself. Maybe he feels bad for knowing Morihito ‘secret’ as well, but a sudden urge pushed him to confess what he has been hiding for the past 3-4 years

“Yeah. I do. I like Sora.”

“I see…”

…

…

“Soushi?”

“Yes?”

“I… like Sora too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains slight spoilers from the SOARA live action movie, so if you are not comfortable with that... I don't know what kind of advice I can provide actually :')

**“I… like Sora too.”**

Morihito likes Sora too.

**_Morihito likes Sora too._ **

It’s a fact that Soushi has long known since year one of high school, yet hearing it directly from the person himself still got him tight in the chest and unconsciously holding his breath back.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, honestly. Maybe deep down he thought that for another day that Morihito doesn’t confess his feelings for Sora, it’s one extra day of Soushi being able to hold onto the hope that maybe, just maybe, he was the only one who liked Sora romantically.

_And that maybe, he will have just a little more chance at having Sora entirely for himself._

“Already knew that, actually.”

“W-wa huh? What? How?”

“You are pretty easy to read, you know.”

Morihito laughed awkwardly before looking down and nervously rubbing his fingers together.

“Do you think he knows?”

“Knowing that idiot, he probably doesn’t. In fact he probably wouldn’t get it even if you confess to him directly.” Soushi laughs.

Was his laugh genuine? Or was he laughing just for the sake of laughing? He doesn’t know it himself either.

“Will you confess?” Morihito asks carefully.

“Nah. Prob’ scare him away or something. Don’t want to ruin the friendship we have right now. And you?”

“I don’t want to either. But I can’t guarantee that I wouldn’t lose my mind and scream it at him one day, you know.”

Soushi squints and lower his head slightly to meet Morihito’s eyes.

“How crazily in love are you with him? I thought your proclamation of being Ohara Sora’s number 1 fan back in year 1 was bad. Can it get any worse?”

“D-don’t bring that up!! It’s just… Sora’s music really brought me back to my feet. I was really going through a bad time in school back then, and his music was what got me moving on. When I met him in year 1 and got to know him better, I felt like school life isn’t as stressful as I thought it was anymore, having him greet me every morning and seeing him smile, an—“

Soushi was amused. _Extremely amused._ And that probably showed up well on his face looking at how Morihito flushed bright red immediately after seeing Soushi’s face and realizing he has just went on a ramble about how much he loves Ohara Sora.

“It’s ok, go on, I could use some good reference if I ever decide to be a romance novel writer.”

“I’m sorry… But you know, Sora has really helped me out so much, unconsciously, emotionally.”

“He’s that kind of a person, isn’t he. " Soushi sighs and smiled.

_After all, Sora has helped him out during his darkest times too._

“Well… I’m not going to confess, and I don’t really care if you do either, to be honest. Just promise that if that idiot ever decides to choose either one of us, no hard feelings?”

“I’ll be sad, but I’ll also be glad that it’s you, Sou.”

“I’ll be glad that it’s you too.” His smile is genuine. Soushi feels it himself.

_After all, I’m pretty sure Sora would be happier with you than he will be with me._

* * *

_I did my best for basketball. I had fun._

Soushi smiled, as if to assure the doctor that he’s not all that upset after all for not being able to play basketball anymore due to his shoulder injury. He understands it well; the person he’s trying to assure is himself.

_It’s okay. I had fun. I did my best. It’s okay._

It’s okay even if I can’t play basketball anymore.

There are things he understood, like how he can never play basketball ever again, and there are things he don’t, like why didn’t he go home straight after his appointment ended, and why did he instead send a message to his childhood friend and waited at the hospital.

_“Results aren’t too good. Won’t be able to play for the finals next month. And ever again from now on.”_

He waited. He didn’t tell Sora to come over. Neither did Sora reply his message or ring his phone. He didn’t understand why he waited, but he waited and waited.

He didn’t understand why he felt his nose ache when he saw Sora appear at the entrance of the hospital.

He didn’t understand why he could push himself to smile and ask Sora to accompany him on his walk home.

He didn’t understand why he decided to buy an ice cream at the convenience store for Sora when he saw the shorter boy’s eyes turning red.

He didn’t understand why he felt his chest tighten when Sora started crying while holding onto the ice cream, like a kid who just realized the ice cream his parent bought for him was a flavor he didn’t like.

He didn't understand why Sora was crying so hard when the person that should be crying, is Soushi himself.

But when Sora broke the waffle ice cream into half and shove one half into Soushi’s mouth, face full of tears and mucus leaking unglamorously.

“Thank you. For being here with me”, he said to Sora.

Soushi understood one thing clearly.

_He’s in love with his childhood friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this fic because the idea and plot has been messing my mind up.. I had to get it out so that I can sleep better at night... Didn't even expect any comments or kudos, and I'm not too good w interactions to reply so just want to say that I really appreciate every comment and kudos received from this fic!! Thank you so much!!


End file.
